The Mysterious Son
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Masaoka has a picture of his son when he was younger and Akane was always interested in the photo. She soon asks Masaoka about his family and her discovery is huge.


She noticed the picture from the corner of her eyes and it amazed her for the most part. She often saw the photo frame lying face down but not it was standing up and it was a beautiful image. She assumed it was his son running to his fathers loving arms. His smile was so large, like every other child had love and admiration for their father.

"Masaoka?" She asked getting his attention. He sat with his back to hers and turned round slowly from his work to see his superior. "Sorry to intrude but is that your son?" She enquired pointing to the photo frame as it played the boy running to his father over and over again on a loop.

"Yes it is, little missy. It's one of my favourites," he smiled softly. Ginoza and Kogami lifted their heads from the computer to inspect the picture before turning away to continue. Ginoza let out a small blush and made sure to keep his interest in their conversation without making it obvious. Kogami did the same.

"How old is he now? You never speak about your family," Masaoka laughed sheepishly rubbing his neck. He couldn't remember correctly. He glanced round the room and saw Ginoza shaking his head and giving him soft daggers. He then raised his right hand and put two fingers up and then his left and put one finger up on his left, not swearing at him.

"He was born in 2084 and it's now 2106...so that makes him 21. His birthday is in November," Akane smiled turning round on her chair to look at the picture better and not just turning her head. She was geniunly asking and now that she had grown small balls to ask she didn't plan to stop.

"Do you speak a lot? Are you on good terms?"

"We do speak a lot but we are on mutual terms. Once I became a Enforcer he began to despise me for it," Akane nodded. She founded it so fascinating. She never really imaged that he had to leave his family behind as he was stuck as Enforcer and needed an Inspector to take him to places. He did sometimes go home with an older Inspector to see his family.

"Masaoka shouldn't you be working?" Ginoza let out a small snarl from his computer which was to the left of Akane. The old male nodded his head slowly to his superior.

"Little Missy is just curious about my life. We will be working for a long time together, I don't mind sharing my personal life," Ginoza turned back round and hit his keyboard a little harder than usual. He minded though.

"Wait it's on mute, can I hear what he is saying?" Akane asked noticing the symbol on the side. The older man nodded and allowed the sound to play.

"DADDY! YOU'RE HOME! DADDY!" The kid laughed in happiness as he ran closer to his dad with the camera who let out a small chuckle.

"Aw that is so precious! Do you have any more photo's of him?" She asked then stopped, "Sorry I am being rude," she wasn't trying to be rude. She found his son to be so cute and wanted to see more of Masaoka's family life.

"No need to apologise. Here," he put the video off repeat and other pictures began to play. There was one of the boy being held by his dad and they were both laughing. It was so precious to see. The boy was the same age as the last about four or five.

The next picture moved on but it was different, it was Kogami when he was younger, lying on the couch eating crisps with his hands in his trousers and an arm acting as his pillow, "Kogami? Why is he there?" She giggled seeing how long and thick his hair was back their. It was like he lived there. His legs on the coffee table. Laptop at his side. There was maybe the son at the back hovering but his back was turned to them.

"He happens to be my sons friend. My son was getting bullied as I was demoted to Enforcer so kids bullied him. Kou stood up for my son and he just always came round and ate out food. It was nice. They had this really nice cosy reletionship. I came home a couple of times and I was certain they were a married. My son would clean the house while Ko would just lie on the couch like that eating everything," the picture moved on and it was the son crying his eyes out. The video was also muted. It had gone back in time. The picture of the kid was about 9 years old not 15 like the previous one had been.

"Daddy! Why'd you become a crim-in-mal. Is it my fault? Don't become a crim-in-mal!" The boy cried on his dads lap on the couch, his face hidden in his dads lap while his dad patted his hair unable to stop the tears from falling down his sons cheek.

The picture changed and it scared the crap out of Akane. It was taken from the hallway looking onto the sons room. She could Kogami naked along with the son but couldn't see his face. She noticed they were doing adultery together, like in magazine she had read once and it really freaked her out. Kagari and Yayoi turned round and laughed at the picture. It was just to hilarious. Kogami rushed over and blushed at the photo. It was only the one time.

The picture changed again with graduation that's when she realised who his son was. Kogami had his arms around his shoulder, both wearing their blue graduation robes and hats. Both had large smiles as they held their diploma's. It was Nobuchika Ginoza. That was Masaoka's son. He was the cute child that cried. The one that loved his dad. The one that had, had sex with Kogami and acted his wife. That was the person they had been speaking about for the time being.

"Ginoza!" She gasped in shock along with Kagari and Yayoi. The male turned to the photo and nodded his head slowly. Akane giggled and made a quick dash to a vending machine. She pressed a button and felt someone behind her. She felt so awkward and she didn't know why? She wanted to know. He could have stopped her.

"Mr Ginoza!" She gasped when she turned to see him standing with Kogami. She blushed and looked away, focusing heavily on the machine in front of her. She felt a hand go on her shoulder and she turned round slowly once again to stare at the two males.

"His dad or us?" Kogami asked with a chuckle. She knew what he meant in those short four words. Was she freaked because Nobuchika was related to Masaoka or was it because she learnt that the two before her had canoodled.

"All of the above," she laughed nervously. She never realised that he was working beside his dad. He didn't seem awakward about it. And maybe it shouldn't be. And just knowing that they two hooked up freaked her as Nobuchika always spoke to him like the dog he was but the two once had a intimate reletionship.

"The second last picture it was just the one time. It means nothing to either of us. Let it go will ya,"

"It's just unbelievable that you guys were friends and you did such things. You don't act like you had been intimate once. You're like dog and master," she couldn't get the image out of her mind. It was engraved in her mind now and will forever be stuck their.

"Now you know why you tend to work with them and not me. It's our jobs as Inspectors to be these dogs masters, despite our personal feelings. Remember that okay," Ginoza laughed pressing a button on the vending machine and taking the drink but handing Akane the change for it.

Akane no longer felt the need to know more of her colleagues just incase it turned out that Kagari and Yayaoi were in fact brother and sister.

...

**I love the relationship between Masaoka and Akane and how he called her little missy. I also love the father son relationship and the friend ship between Kogami and Nobuchika. I'll be writing more Psycho pass. I love this show so much.**

**Please review**.


End file.
